


Our Odyssey

by Dragonfire13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Spoilers, at least not yet, spoilers but not a whole lot of spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: In one world Kassandra fails at saving her brother, before he is thrown off the cliff, and is thrown off herself. In another she manages to save him, before they're thrown off together.





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers will be in this, that being said I’ve only just found Atlantis, and am on my way to returning to Sparta, so I’m not all that far in the story. Which means that this may just be a bunch of one-shots of what would happen if they both fell together, and then Kassandra more or less raised her brother. This may also never turn into anything and will probably be re-written after I finish the game.
> 
> So please don't spoil for me okay?

The full moon is out, but almost fully covered by the dark clouds, and bits of lightning. _The gods are angry_ Kassandra can’t help but think, even as the spear strapped to her back seems to warm slightly. The rumble of thunder is background noise to her mother’s screams, her brother’s cries, and her father’s silence. Kassandra moves just barley, but it’s enough for the soldier holding her shoulders, to tighten his grip, causing her to flinch. The priest holds and looks at Alexios like his a creature from the underworld coming to kill them, it makes Kassandra want to grab her brother and hide away.

Kassandra looks back to the soldier holding her, before looking towards her father and finding that for the first time, she hates his armor. Kassandra can remember the few times she has seen her father place the full set on, remember the times she’s managed to dig out his helmet and run around their home with it own her head, even though she could barely see out of it, and kept tripping.

The armor scares her now, just as the mask of stone on her father’s face, scares her. The priest is walking towards the cliffs edge now, his footsteps getting closer and closer, the soldiers hold her mother tighter, even as her father doesn’t move, the one holding her digs his fingers in more, enough that she knows bruises will appear. Her fingers slide down to the shaft on the spear, fingers starting to tighten around it, even as she stares at her father thinking _Why aren’t you moving_ _patéras?_

The spear seems to know what she wants to do as she pulls it out, feeling it pushing her to cut into the man’s arm, ignoring his yell of pain, and rushing forward. The surprise and confusion that comes with that action makes it so no one is close or fast enough to stop her as she runs at the priest. The priest turns towards her Alexios still thankfully in hand, and is met with a spear straight to the gut. She releases the spear, hands rushing up to grab and pull Alexios against her, even as the priest stares at her, clear shock on his face, before tipping back and falling off.

Kassandra stares after the man for a moment before turning around and bringing Alexios as close as she could, both arms wrapped around him. No one makes a sound for a moment, before a streak of thunder lights up the night and someone yells “Murder! She has killed him!” Alexios starts crying again, her mother starts fighting once more, while her father takes a single step towards her before stopping. “Toss them both over!” Another person yells, and she can see the moment when her father understands what he must do. Another step towards the children and Kassandra can see the pain in his eyes, even as she steps back towards the edge.

“Patéras,” Kassandra whispers to him, even as he slowly kneels down before both of them. Nikolaos doesn’t say a word, just gently reaches towards her, before pulling back, pain clearly on his face. Kassandra can see he wants to say something, anything, but won’t as he presses a hand against her shoulder, fingers digging in, then she’s free falling, arms wrapped tightly around Alexios, her mother’s screams of “Kassandra! Alexios!”A scream of a bird catches her attention just for a moment and suddenly she can see herself falling, alongside a white dot under her, before everything fades to black.

* * *

Kassandra comes awake with a cough, a bird’s cry in her ears, and something on top of her. Looking she gives a joyful cry of “Alexios!” before looking to see a strange eagle standing on a skull watching her. The bird flaps its wings before taking flight, only to land on a branch nearby, seeming to be waiting. Kassandra stares at the bird for a moment before a glint catches her eye and she turns around to see the priest’s corpse laying on the ground, her spear still in his stomach. Gently placing Alexios down, she walks over, grips it and _pulls_.

The spear doesn’t comes out, not the first pull or even the second. What does come out is blood, that stains in her dress, though Kassandra doesn’t notice at first. Placing her foot against the corpse’s side, she pulls with everything and finally gets it understuck. Kassandra wrinkles her nose as she looks to see the blood on her now, before jerking as she hears a branch snap, and can see a Spartan soldier carrying a torch slowly coming towards where she is. The spear slides into the leather holster on her back. Carrying Alexios, she looks for a path before turning her head as she watches the eagle land on a tree branch close to her before flying off onto another one and waiting.

Gasping for air, Kassandra leans against a nearby tree, thankful that Alexios hasn’t started crying, while also worrying that he hasn’t. A cry from the bird causes her to look up once more, only to see it sitting on the edge of the boat, staring at her. “If a bird could be smug, you would be.” Kassandra tells him, as she carefully climbs in, to lay Alexios on the floor, before climbing back out. Huffing she pushes at the boat, until it _finally_ gives and goes, ignoring the sheer relief that goes through her as Alexios gives a startled cry and starts to cry even more.

Hours later Kassandra will wonder if the gods are angry at her for jumping with her brother, as she holds tightly to the mass of the small boat, her brother pressed into her chest, the eagle screams again and she can suddenly see all around her once more. _An island_ is her last thought as the boat starts to shake and fear consumes her.

* * *

Waking up is nice, waking up covered in blood, salt water, _and_ sand, not so much. “Don’t see fishes like you everyday, eh?” Kassandra looked at the strange man for a moment, even as she curled an arm around the bundle of her brother, her other hand grabbing her spear and lifting it, ready to use it once more as a weapon. The strange man blinks before taking a piece of bread and pointing it at her like a sword, before asking “You hungry?” Kassandra moves forward for a moment even as the man yanks back. “How about we make a deal? I do something for you, and your sibling there, you do a few things for me… Everybody wins.” Kassandra looks at the bread her stomach starting to rumble, even as she knows that Alexios will be hungry when he wakes up again. “Best offer you’re going to get! Think about it!”

The man starts walking away, and a surge of panic flows into her, she can’t help but call a “wait!” All he does is smile though, and motion her forward, before leading her to his home, while telling her that he knows a friend who can help with the baby. “I’m Markos.”

“Kassandra, and this is Alexios.”

* * *

Kassandra glanced over to her left where Alexios was sleeping peacefully on the bed, fully fed, like her, and happy to just sleep. Kassandra wishes she could join him, as tears start to pool up and slide down her face. For the first time, she finally has a safe place to just think about what happened. “What now?” Kassandra asked herself, even as she thought about the blood on her hands, the way she and Alexios were pushed off the cliff, by their own _father_. A soft noise caught her attention, and she turned to see the strange bird land on the slightly open window.

Wings flapped out as it landed and looked at her, head tilted, seeming to be waiting for something. “I suppose you want a thank you for helping us.” Kassandra stated and watched as the bird hopped inside, before settling down on the small table near the bed. “Sure, just make yourself at home.” Watching the bird as it settles down, head tucking its head under its wing, seeming to ignore her. “You need a name, I can’t keep calling you ‘bird’, or ‘it’ forever.” No answer, not that she was expecting it. “Alright, I’ll call you Ikaros.”


	2. Training and Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this just before I go to work, so I'll re-read this sometime tomorrow and search for errors.

Kassandra is fifteen and gently cleaning her spear, when a seven year old Alexios finds her, wearing what little ‘armor’ she has made for herself. A chuckle leaves her as she watches her brother storm over to her, head high, and a long, thick stick in hand. “Alexios?” Kassandra asks slowly, even as Ikaros landed on a nearby branch to watch both of them. “I want you to train me!” Alexios answered even as he stomped his small foot into the ground.

“Why?” Kassandra asked, ignoring the fact that she had already been planning to start training her brother soon. The question seemed to cause Alexios to pause and stare at his sister, whose gaze hadn’t left his face. Alexios didn’t know how to answer at first, he had just wanted to be able to be strong to fight alongside his sister, he had watched her train for hours on end, even when he can see her limping, bruises blooming on her fingers, sweat going down her face, but not stopping until she looks like she was going to collapse.

“You train all the time, day and night, I can see you training,” Alexios starts and curls his fist, feeling the stick in hand digging into his skin. “I want to be able to do that, I want to be able to stand besides you and not be useless! I want to be able to protect you like you protect me!”

Kassandra stares for a moment longer, before standing up and coming to kneel in front of him. Her hand gently squeezes his shoulder, even as she says “You are  _ not _ useless Alexios,” he opens his mouth to speak, but is shushed as Kassandra continues “I protect you, because I love you, and to me you will  _ never  _ be useless, but if you wish to know how to fight, I will teach you.” Patting his head, she stood and started walking before looking back and saying “We start tomorrow.” Kassandra has barely left the training arena she has made when she hears the whoop of joy from Alexios.

* * *

“Are you going to show me how to kill a man with my bare hands? How to climb on a running horse? How to jump from a cliff and land safely? How to shot and kill a wolf?” Alexios questions as he follows behind Kassandra, his steps bouncy, as he can barely hold in his excitement. Kassandra doesn’t answer as she comes to a stop in the center of the ‘arena’. The arena is twenty feet wide with two logs buried in the dirt, with slash marks covering them from her attacking with her spear. 

The rest of the arena is just dirt or at least it was, until she had gone and dragged a pile of hay to one spot, alongside bushes, and a large pile of sticks. Alexios looks at them confused, turning his back to her, allowing Kassandra to disappear into one of the bushes. “Sister?” Alexios calls out confused.

“Find me little brother, before I get to Ikaros.” Kassandra answers, her voice seeming to travel around the whole arena, causing Alexios to jump and look around confused, even as Ikaros gives out a screech, from where he lands on one of the logs. “How will I find you?” Alexios called out, moving towards the nearest bush, unknown to him Kassandra had already moved from that bush into the pile of hay. A soft chuckle goes through the arena, before Kassandra answers with a soft “ _ look _ .” 

“That’s not very helpful.” Alexios huffs, but starts searching through the bushes, and hay, not noticing how Kassandra follows him, almost like a ghost. “Sister, oh sister, where are you?” Alexios sings out, but receives no answer, besides an amused laugh. “Ikaros! Where is Kassandra?” Alexios finally asks as he stomps over towards the bird, who gives him a dry look, before letting out a screech, as a hand lands on top of Alexios’ head, and another gently taps Ikaros’ beak. “Kassandra!” Alexios calls, even as he whirls around to see his older sister standing there, staring down at him. “Where were you?”

“Hiding,” Kassandra answers “you just weren’t looking close enough.”

“I was too! I searched the bushes, the hay, the sticks,  _ everywhere! _ ”

“When I said look, I didn’t mean with  _ your _ eyes, I meant try and look through Ikaros’ eyes.” Alexios can only look at both his sister then at Ikaros, both seem to waiting to see if he is willing to step up to the challenge. “Let me try again.” Alexios says and watches as his sister smiles before looking towards Ikaros who gives off a screech, then turns back to see his sister once again gone.

By the end of the day Alexios, is sweaty, tired, and sore. He has not managed to look through Ikaros’ eyes, but believes he came close a few times, before Kassandra had decided that it could wait, while he learned how to hide himself. If what Kassandra said about his stealth was true, he had a long way to go, one day though, one day Alexios would be able to stand alongside his sister, and rush into battle alongside her, not hiding on the sidelines.

* * *

Alexios gave a huff as he dropped to sit on a stone, Ikaros gave him a judging look, making Alexios glare at him and mumble “ _ You _ try finding Kassandra when she doesn’t want to be found.” This was the second month they had been trying to get Alexios to look through Ikaros’ eyes, but so far nothing had happened. Alexios couldn’t help, but feel as if he was disappointing not only himself, but also Kassandra and Ikaros, and he  _ hated _ disappointing Kassandra. 

On the other hand, while not being able to  _ look _ , he  _ was _ able to hide in bushes, flowers, and hay without being seen, though he was still working on being silent. Alexios stared around him in the small clearing Kassandra had decided they should train in today, saying her arena was making it too easy for him. “You know, you could give me a hint.” Alexios stated and glared when Ikaros just turned away from him. Getting up, Alexios looked into a bush before pausing as he saw specks of red on some of the thorns. “Blood?” he wondered before noticing a footprint that was bigger than both his and Kassandra’s feet. “Ikaros find Kassandra!” Alexios calls out, and watches as the bird listens to him for once, as he takes flight, wings beating fast. Alexios looks up at the bird as he starts chasing after him, heart beating in his chest, hoping that nothing bad happens to his sister.

Ikaros gives a loud screech and starts to turn, when Alexios feels a  _ tug _ at his mind, and he can  _ see _ . The tree tops are close enough to touch with his,  _ their _ wings, even as he can see Kassandra’s form light up for him, just as she’s walking back towards him, not seeing the danger following her.  _ Dive! _ Alexios thinks and they do, wings being pulled in, body aimed like an arrow towards their target, another scream leaves their mouth, and then Alexios is tripping and falling face first onto the ground. He coughs and pulls his face up, confusion sweeps through him, before he’s up on his feet once more running towards where he knows Kassandra is.

Alexios comes running out of the bush, onto the path just in time to watch as Kassandra’s spear goes through the man’s stomach and is pulled out his back. “Alexios are you alright?” Kassandra asks, ignoring the blood on her clothes, hands, and spear. Alexios though doesn’t notice as he runs towards her, a large smile on his face as he yells “I did it! I could  _ see _ !”

Kassandra doesn't answer for a moment before ruffling Alexios' hair and saying "I knew you could do it." All Alexios does is beam up at her, even as she takes to looting the dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’ve always thought that Eagle vision/being able to look through an eagle’s eyes is because of the Isu blood in people, so because Kassandra and Alexios get their Isu blood from their mother/grandfather Leonidas, I think that they both can look through Ikaros’ eyes, though it’s easier for Kassandra then for Alexios. Also Connor’s daughter Io:nhiote was also able to do the seeing though an eagle’s eye.


End file.
